Dark Harry
by Alienor01
Summary: Et si Dumbledore n'était pas celui que l'on croit ?Et si il en était de même pour voussavezqui ? ABANDONNE
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Harry était dans la grande salle de Poudlard en train de mangé. Il était 11h30 et du monde commençait a afflué dans la salle a mangé immense .

Il termina rapidement son repas. Il ne supportais plus le fait de vivre en société depuis 1 ans et demi . Ca avait commencé il y a 2 ans mais cela s'était agravé au fur et a mesure . Il s'entrainais tout les jours avec Dumbledore pour la bataille finale ... Il en avait assez . Assez que tous le considére comme le survivant. De toute maniére ou qu'il aille ce serait comme cela ... Sauf a un endroit avait t'il pensé un soir d'égarement. Chez les mangemort ... Las bas il serait tranquille ! Malheureusement ce n'était q'une idée loufoque de plus ! Il en avait assez que tout le monde le détaille en commencant par ses pieds pour ensuite se fixé sur sa cicatrice avant de plongé dans les yeux vert.

Cette année il avait utilisé la carte du maraudeur abusivement ! Il avait découvert des passage et des salle inédite que même le directeur ne connaissait pas ! Il y avait des salle d'entrainements aux combats mais aussi des chambre somptueuse avec salle de bain et même une bibliothéque universelle avec tout les ouvrage magiques disponible !

Désormais plus personne n'était en mesure de le retrouvé ! Il évitait tout le monde ces derniers temps pour s'entrainer et ne plus avoir de faiblesse . Récement il était devenu un animagus ! Il avait 5 formes différentes ! Le phénix , le dauphins , la panthére , le serpent et le lion !

Désormais aprés les entrainements de Dumbledor et ses cours il s'était affuté et était désormais un combattant redoutable mais il avait décidé d'étudier plus en profondeur . Il était tous les jours plongé dans les bouquins. Hermionne aurait été fiére de lui si seulement il avait gardé contact avec elle .

Hélas un jour il appris une vérité... Dumbledore son grand pére de substitution lui avait mentit. Il le manipulait depuis le début. Dans le livre qu'il tenait a la main se contituait le passé . Il était tombé sur un passage ou on racontait la mort de ses parents et disait qui était l'assassin ! La version publique était que c'était voldemort qui les avaient tués mais dans ce livre ou la vérité s'écrivait au fur et a mesure comme en témoignais la derniére page en court d'écriture ... Dumbledore était et est l'assassin de ses parents ! Ce dernié l'avait manipulé pour tué son ennemi !

Ainsi il devenait de plus en plus puissant connaissant Dumbledore .

Ce dernier sentait une grande force grandire entre ses murs et savait que cette puissance émanait de Harry . Il s'en réjouissait par avance ! Enfin la personne qu'il haïssait le plus serait détruit ! Celui qui voulait l'empécher de construire une armée de sorcier pour les moldus !

Ha! Que son plan était génial ! Sous couvert d'une école formé des soldats d'élite ! Même les professeurs n'était pas au courent ! Il avait finit par enlevé les tableaux de ses prédecesseurs au mur qui n'arrétait pas de le harcelait de critique toute la journée sur comment tenir une école de sorcellerie convenablement .

Harry avait tout découvert par lui même et un jour décida de se servir d'un miroir qui permettait les conversations a distance . Moyen sécurisé bien sur !

Ainsi il émit la formule et attendit .

Une personne assise dans un fauteuil apparut brusquement . Celle ci sursauta quand il se rendit compte que l'image de son supposé ennemis apparut devant ses yeux .

-Bonjour Tom ! Je me permet de te parlé étant donné que je ne suis plus sur d'être du coté de mon barbu adoré .

Harry émis un petit rire amer.

-Je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'utilisais . J'en ait assez ! Si tu le désire je suis en mesure de l'éliminer dans les jours qui suivent ! Je ne souhaite pas agir pour mon profit personnel ! Ce n'est pas mon genre mais si tu m'ordonne de le tuer je le ferais sans aucune hésitation !

Voldemort sursauta dans son fauteuil devant le visage d'Harry Potter. Il était déçut de ne pas l'avoir de son coté . Il était un peu comme son fils ! Il avait hérité de ses pouvoirs mais Dumbledore ce vieux fous avait réussi a l'embrigader . Il était le grand pére de Harry effectivement ! Aussi quand Harry lui dit qu'il s'était rendu de la supercherie en utilisant un miroir qui requérait une grande concentration de pouvoir il fit un grand sourir heureux avec ce qui lui servait de bouche .

-J'en suis content Harry mais avant tout souhaiterais tu me rendre visite ? Je suis tout seul ces derniers temps mes mangemorts sont répartis aux quatres coins de l'angleterre !

Harry sourit et répondit immédiatement en épatant Voldemort.

-Tout de suite ! papa... fit-il d'une voix un peu amer .

Et il transplana de suite a coté de Voldemort.

-Alors comment ca va? Ca fait quel effet de savoir que la seul personne qui peut te tuer et tuer Le "plus grand sorcier de tout les temps" (fit-il avec un sourir ironique) est a coté de toi ?

Voldemort trembla quand il sentit la puissance du jeune homme a coté de lui .

Harry remarqua t-il avait grandit et était trés joli garçon ! Il avait réussis a discipliné ses cheveux et les avait laissé poussé . Ses cheveux lui arrivait aux creux des reine. Il les avaient attachés en une natte a 5 brins qui la rendait fine et délicate . Il était plus musclé et avait un regard mature et sage .

-Oh et bien pour tout te dire c'est assez étrange .

Soudain il sentit son plus grand danger se penché sur lui .

Harry en voyant la pauvre loque misérable qu'il avait fait de son pére arrangea le tout et lui rendit son aspect originel en un tour de main .

Voldemort regarda ses main avec de grands yeux et se leva prudement de son fauteuil .

-Comment as tu fait ? J'ais tout essayé tout les sort de magie noire mais rien n'y a fait !

-C'est une combinaison de magie noire blanche et elfique . C'est trés efficace ! Heu dit on pourrait manger quelque chose? je créve la dalle! J'ais rien mangé depuis 1 semaine pour cause d'entrainement !

-Une semaine ? Mais comment a tu tenu ?

-Oh! J'avais l'habitude chez les moldus qui m'ont élevé tu sais...

Voldemort frappa dans ses mains et des elfes de maison apparurent qui reculérent tout de suite en voyant Harry .

Ce dernier se baissa sous le regard intrigué de Voldemort et s'accroupit . Une nouvelle aura se tissa bientot autour de se dernier et il adressa quelques mots dans leur propre langue aux elfes qu'il ramassa aussitot dans ses bras et leurs chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille .

Ca y était il avait pris le controle des elfes de maison de Voldemort qui le regardait avec de grand yeux .

Harry conjura rapidement un fauteuil ou il se laissa tombé paresseusement passant une jambe au dessus de l'acoudoir.

-Alors Voldy comment ca se passe chez toi ?

Le Voldy en question regardait Harry totalement ébahis par la confiance en lui qu'il diffusait . Un elfe apparut soudain a coté de lui , lui tendant un plateaux remplis de fruit . Négligement Harry prit une pomme dans laquelle il croqua .

-Ben honnétement tout roule en dehors de mes affrontement avec toi .

-Tu désire un nouvel affrontement?

-Ca dépent de quel coté tu es !

-Je n'en veut plus ! Je n'ais plus aucune raison de me battre pour ce vieux fou ! Et pis frenchement maintenant que ta retrouvé ton apparence je peut t'appelé Tom ? Ce serait quand même plus facile !

-Heu ... heu oui bien sur !

-Bien Tom! Je vais devoir retourné a Poudlard si le grand pére ne sent plus ma force dans son chateaux il va se mettre en colére !

Sur ce Harry transplana rapidement avec un POC sonnore .

Peu de temps aprés sa disparition Tom partit prendre une douche glacée pour se remettre les esprit en place .

Chapitre 2 :

Harry était satisfait de lui même . Il avait fait bonne figure et avait même fait peur a son futur allié il le savait . Pour la premiére fois de l'année il se décida a allez diné dans la grande salle. Mais une fois las bas tout le monde se figea . En effet notre "griffondor" préféré n'arborait plus les couleur de sa maison ! Il avait opté pour une couleur neutre .. doré .

Il était magnifique il avait voulut prouvé a Dumbledore que désormais il n'était plus son petit chien et apperement cela marchait ! Tout en avancant il appaisait son aura de puissance pour que le vieux fou ne se doute de rien et alla s'assoir a son ancienne place.

Ron et Hermionne l'observait choqué en train de mangé du poisson et des légumes ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavent se contentent de viande et de nourriture moins diététique . En effet Harry depuis qu'il s'astreignait a son entrainement avait décidé de soigné son physique . Il mangeait désormais équilibré . Son repas terminé il tenta de quitté la salle mais un morceaux de papier voleta dans ses mains bien vite suivit d'un deuxiéme. Il les mit dans sa poche avant de sortir de la grande salle . Une fois dans le couloir il ouvrit le premier message . Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata que le mot venait de Drago Malfoy !

_Bien joué Potter ! Comme manifestation pour contré l'autorité de Dumbledore c'était trés réussi! Mais tu n'as pas la puissance_

_pour le vaincre ou tout du moins ne le montre tu pas !_

_Je n'arrive pas a croire que je ne t'insulte pas dans ce mot mais il semblerait que le seigner des ténébres en personne nous a dit de te considéré comme son fils !_

_J'avoue que j'ai été trés surpris !_

_D.S. MALFOY_

Le deuxiéme mot était de Dumbledore et étais considérablement plus court et écrit d'une main légérement tremblante .

_Harry aurait tu l'obligence de venir dans mon burreau ce soir à 20h !_

_Albus._

Harry ricana son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes !

Il passa dans sa chambre pour se changé et mit un pantalon blanc en toile et une chemise de la même matiére noire .

Le temps passa rapidement et il eut rendez vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore .

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille le directeur l'attendait sur le perron l'air légérement anxieux .

Harry sourit et dévoila cette fois ci tout son pouvoir . Dumbledore recula d'un pas puis se ressaisit .

-Bien te voila enfin Harry !

-Oui oui que me voulez vous ?

-Te demandé pourquoi tu ne porte plus les couleurs de ta maison .

-Trés simple je ne me sent plus grifondor !

-Co...comment?

Dans le plan du directeur les griffondor serait ses piéces maitresse ! il les traitaient tous avec soin les entrainent parfois personnelement ! Si Harry ne se sentais plus Griffondor cela signifiait la chute de son armée a tout les coups !

-Voyons Harry ne dit pas ca tu l'es forcément puis que le choixpeau t'y a envoyé !

-Tiens! parlons en du choixpeaux ! Il a voulut m'envoyé a serpantard en premier ! Vous le saviez ? demanda Harry avec un sourir en coin .

Dumbledore frissona . Tous ceux envoyé a serpentard était ceux suceptible de trahir !

Harry sourit en utilisant ses dons de legilimens il savait ce que pensait dumbledore .

-Effectivement professeur ...

-Que ?

-Vous m'avez appris a développé mes dons de legilimens soyez pas surprit ! Bien je suis venu pour vous annoncez également que je désirais quitté cette école ! Je vais faire mes valises !

Sur ce Harry tourna le dos a son directeur .

Mais ce dernier ne voulais pas le laissé partir . Il créa une cage magique tout autour de Harry utilisant toute sa puissance.

Harry sourit légérement et se tourna face a son professeur . Ses yeux virérent au rouge a cause de sa fureur et de son lien avec Voldemort .

Dumbledort recula brusquement . La ressemblance entre Harry et son ancien éléve Tom Elvis Jedusort était flagrante .  
Harry s'avanca jusqua l'un des barreaux magique de la cage et l'entoura de sa main et ainsi absorba la magie formant la cage vidant par la même le directeur .

Il s'approcha de Dumbledore a genoux .

-Vous êtes bien plus facile a tuer que Voldemort dis donc ! En même temps mon pére ne vous aurais jamais laissé me tuer ...

Dubledore ouvrit des grands yeux a la révélation .

-Hum je vais vous laissez je prendrais mes affaires quand je reviendrais ! Je prendrais juste mon éclair de feu si vous le permettez ! Fit Harry avec un petit sourir moqueur .

Harry tendis la main et son éclair de feu fut dans la main et d'un coup il ne fut plus la . Il avait déménagé au 12 square grimmaurd et vira tout le monde qui s'y trouvait sans expliquation . Il fit un geste et la bibliothéque universel de Poudlard ainsi que tous les objects magiques s'y trouvant et ramena ses affaire a une vitesse allucinante .

Harry lacha un soupir de bien être .

-Enfin chez soi !

Il demanda a creature un verre de vin et celui ci s'empressa de lui offrir un verre du meilleur .

En effet celui ci avait bien sentit le changement de son propriétaire . Depuis des années il avait attendu qulqu'un comme Harry Potter .

Creatur se prosterna aux pieds de Harry .

-Souhaitez vous que je fasse quelque chose pour vous seigneur ?

-Oui créature ! Restaure toute la maison ! J'en ait assez quelle ressemble a une loque ! L'extérieur aussi je vais levé le sort qui la cache au public ! Fait du bon travail s'il te plait !

-Bien monsieur !

Harry sortis dehors et regarda ce qui lui servait de maison en apparence .

D'un coup il leva les mains et fit apparaitre la véritable façade de son manoir . Un manoir magnifique ! Bien plus beau que celui de la famille malfoy !

Tout en marbre noir strié de veine couleur créme des colonnade et un magnifique jardin !

Harry sourit il redonnerait son nom et son titre a la famille Potter et Jedusort !

il rentra a l'intérieur saisit une boule de cristal et convoqua Tom Jedusort en sa demeure ! Creatur avait fait du bon travail tout était reluisant propre et soigneusement rangé .

Le lord attérit dans la cheminée de Harry . Il regarda des deux cotés Les 2 bouts de la cheminées ne se voyant pas il en sorti . Et la d'un seul coup il tomba des nus devant le manoir du jeune Potter .

-Hé ben Potter jpensais pas que tu vivais dans un tel palace !

-oh ! depuis aujourd'hui seulement ! J'ais quitté Poudlard un peu plus tot dans la journée ... Dumbledore semblait un peu fatigué son sort de contension était trés faible !

-néé? sort de contension ?

-oui du niveau 5.

-et trouve ca faible ?

-Oui! Tu veux que je t'en montre un vrais ?

-Sur qui ?

-Personne j'ais une salle d'entrainement ! Allez viens je vais te montrer .

Et Harry prit Voldemort par le bras comme s'il était son amis. Mais aprés tout puisque ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué ses parents il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se retournerait contre lui !

Ils arrivérent devant une grande porte double en chêne massif qui avait l'air trés lourde mais Harry l'ouvrit trés facilement par la force de son esprit et il débouchérent dans une espéce de salle de balle immense.

-Bien ! fit Harry l'air déterminé .

Il tapa dans ses mains et son équipement d'entrainement apparut dans la salle . Des mannequins potions couteaux et armes de toutes sorte apparurent .

Il fit lévité un mannequin jusquau centre de la piéce .

-Admire !

Harry tendit les doigts et des fils verts et noires en sortirent enveloppement le mannequin dans une guangue que rien ne pourrait percé .

-Alors? Qu'en dis tu ?

-Epatant ! moi même je suis 3 niveaux au dessous du tiens

-C'est du niveaux 10 ! Me fait pas croire que tu es au dessus de Dumbledore je te prie fit Harry avec un clin d'oeil a son nouvel allié .

-Heu... pour la premiére fois depuis des années Voldemort rougit !

-Woua t'es pas mal quand tu rougit Tom fit Harry en riant . Fin bref ! Allons diner !

Chapitre 3 : un allié providentiel

Harry et Tom Jedusort parcoururent 2 couloir avant d'arrivé dans une salle a mangé sompteuse . Harry claqua des doigts et un repas digne de ce nom apparut sur la table .

-Aprés toi Tom j'espére que tu as faim !

Et Harry commenca a mangé sans même attendre son invité . Il mourait de faim et toute cette nourriture l'appatait véritablement .

Son entrainement quotidient lui avait donné des muscle et il paraissait désormais plus homme qu'enfant .

Tom l'admirait dans toute sa splendeur . En effet il rayonnait littéralement de puissance. Pour Tom qui avait toujours respecté les êtres aux pouvoirs immense il se trouvait en présence de son suppérieur .

-Bien Tom ! As tu réfléchit a ma proposition ? Pas que je m'ennui mais je doit dire que ce vieux fou m'ennui de plus en plus et puisqu'il est l'assassin de mes parents ...

-Je te comprend tu brule de te venger ! Mais moi aussi figure toi ! On pourrait peut être lui faire la surprise de débarqué enssemble !

Harry éclata de rire vite suivit par Tom .

-Pas une mauvaise idée ! Mais je ne veut aucune victimes du coté des éléves sauf si on est attaqué ! Aprés tout ils sont manipulés comme je l'ais été ! Et il faudrait trouvé des preuves des agissements de Dumbledore !

-OUi en effet il faudrait prouvé que nos actions sont fondés ! C'est idiot mais je n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'a présent .

-Bien je vais voir ce que je peut faire immédiatement .

Brusquement Harry claqua des mains et lorsqu'il les écarta une sphére verte y prit naissance..

A l'intérieur des silhouettes s'animérent .

On pouvait y voir Dumbledore et les directeur des maison .

-Il faut absolument terminé leur entrainement ! Dumbledore paraissait paniqué .

-Oui maître !

-Bien je crois que l'on va devoir leur ensseigné les impardonnables...

-Oh! Professeur est ce bien utile?

-oui! Notre adversaire lui les connait ! Et sans Potter dans nos rangs nous avons perdus un allié de taille !

Harry souffla légérement sur la boule qui se disolvat et rentra dans une enveloppe qu'il venait de conjuré.

-Nous avons les preuves !

-Quel est ce sortilége? il est diablement pratique !

Harry sourit .

-Je te l'enseignerais si tu veux c'est un sortilége que j'ais aquit grace a Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpantard !

-TU LES AS VUS ?

-Et même mieux ! Ils m'ont entrainé pendant 2 ans fit Harry avec un grand sourir . Ils étaient contre la formation d'armée de dumbledore et leurs fantomes sont revenus pour m'entrainé ! J'étais le seul suceptible de battre Dumbledore alors ils n'ont pas hésité !

-Ca s'est une sacré chance! Mais je crois que tu as plus d'expérience que moi niveau magie j'ais l'impression !

-C'est ahurissant d'entendre ca de la bouche de ton ancien ennemis mortel dis donc!

Harry s'écroula de rire en même temps que Tom .

-Désire tu passé la nuit ici ? Je ne suis pas un pros mais je crois que mon manoir est mieux que le trous pourris dans lequel tu loge actuellement ! Convoque tes plus fidéles mangemorts ils auront leur place ici !

Harry fit un grand sourir content.

-Tu invite ton ancien ennemis mortel et la plupart de ses anciens serviteur dans ton manoir sans même t'assurer que je ne chercherais pas a t'assasiner dans ton sommeil ?

-C'est inutile tu n'aurais aucune chance d'y parvenir !

harry fit un clin d'oeil au Voldemort anciennement nommée et ce leva de la table avant d'attrapé rapidement une cape de velour vert q'un elfe de maison lui tendait .

-Allez viens ! Il faut traversé la majorité du manoir avant d'arrivé aux chambres ! C'est trés mal conçut et il fait aussi froid ici qu'a Poudlard ! Mais je pense que cela est dut a la présence de la mer dérriére la maison ! C'est superbe en été mais ca l'est beaucoup moins en hiver !

Un elfe donna une cape a Voldemort de velour vert également et ils commencérent a marché dans le chateau . Le lord était étonné de l'attitude de son ancien ennemis . Il paraissait sur de lui . Il dégait une grandeur nouvelle . On avait envie de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde les yeux fermés. Ils arrivérent bientot aux chambrre . Harry ouvrit une porte tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple mais Voldemort et lui débouchérent dans une chambre circulaire magnifique tout de vert et noir .

-Voici ta chambre Tom !

Le lit était rond et a baldaquin il y avait également une grande armoire dans un coin avec un burreaux et une petite bibliothéque . Un tapis persant magnifique ornait le sol .

-Je t'en pris installe toi moi je vais dans la piéce en face ! C'est ma salle d'entrainement privé pour les arts martieaux . A plus tard! Sur ce Harry ferma la porte et traversa le couloir .

lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il se retrouva dans un jardin zen chinois avec tout le matériel .

Harry s'approcha d'un mannequin et mit sa tenue d'entrainement a savoir un pantalon jogging et ce fut tout il resta torse nus . Harry commenca a s'entrainer . Trés vite il luisait de sueur . Voldemort qui l'observais depuis l'envadrement de la porte était impressionné . Jamais il n'avait vu un sorcier si doué. Cela lui semblait naturel de donné un coup de pied . Il se dit brusquement qu'il ne valait rien a coté d'Harry . Ce jeune sorcier avait tout pour lui , jeunesse , beauté , talent , puissance !

Harry se retourna pour prendre sa serviette et constata qu'il était observé. Il sourit et s'approcha du Lord .

-Alors? on matte?

-Non pas du tout mais je voulais voir ce que tu valais ...

-O! pour ca les entrainement de Dumbledore et du professeur mc gonnagall ont servit a quelque chose ! Il faudrait programmé l'attaque pour le plus rapidement possible ! Ils ne s'y attendront pas paniqueront et se rassembleront . A ce moment la je pourait les emprisonné et on appelera le gouvernement ! Ce sera aisé de les prendre comme cela !

-Effectivement !

-Tu sais Dumbledore est bien plus facile a épuisé magiquement que toi ! Je te félicite pour ton endurance !

-Euh merci !

-Que dirais tu d'un petit combat entre nous afin de juger de ton niveau ! Ce la doit faire longtemps que tu n'a pas trouvé d'adversaire digne de toi !

Harry souriait machivéliquement ses yeux lancant des éclair . Il était trés éxité du combat . Il aimait se battre .

Voldemort fut surpris par la proposition mais accepta avec joie .

Harry se mit en position de combat parfaite et attendit que Voldemort fasse de même lui laissant l'avantage de l'attaque . Il sourit d'exitation et d'anticipation ce qui destabilisa son adversaire. Puis brusquement il se mit a attaqué avec une force stupéfiante ! Voldemort para avec difficulté et le combat continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure . A la fin Voldemort était exténué alors que Harry paraissait en pleine forme .

-Hé bien ! souffla t'il Tu est plus puissant que beaucoup de mangemorts !

-En passant ! Pourquoi les avoir appelé des mangemorts ?

-Hé bien parce que je voulait qu'il semé la mort parmis mes ennemis ...

-Moui ... ca a été réussi ... mais a cause de ca tu l'a aussi semé parmis les innocents...

-Ca c'était pas prévu... c'est le pouvoir qui est monté a la tête de mes mangemorts ! Ils ne s'attendaient pas a récolté autent de pouvoir en s'alliant a moi... Aussi quand ils ont découvert leurs véritable étendu ils ont perdus la tête...

-Donc ce n'était pas ta faute !

-Exact c'est pour cela que je les aient envoyés au bout du pays...

-Bien je crois q'on va devoir commencé par les fairent revenir sur terre ! Convoque tes mangemorts par 5 dans la salle la derriére s'il te plait...

-D'accord !

Voldemort alla dans la piéce dérriére la salle a mangé . Il s'asseya dans un fauteil et Harry modifia la piéce pour la faire ressemblé a la même que la ou Voldemort recevait avant . Puis il se jeta sur lui même un sortilége de métamophose et devint un serpant magnifique aux yeux vert qui monta le long du fauteil avant de s'enrouler autour du cou du Lord .

-Ccccaaaa te vaaaa comme cccca ? demanda t'il en fourchelang (pour plus de clareté le reste du dialogue ainsi que les suivant entre Harry et Voldemort seront en fourchelang !)

-Cccc'est parfffaait ! Dis tu as aquit une belle maitrise du fourchelang Harry !

-Ccccc'est naturel chhhhez moi...

-Oui jeeeeee vois cccccca !

-Allez vaaas yyyyy .

Voldemort leva son bras gauche et appuya sur sa marque . Harry sous sa forme de serpent siffla et montra les crocs .

-Calme Haaaarry ...

-Déssssolé cccc'est que je ressseent ta douleur ! Tu sssssssais parfffaitement q'on est liééééés !

-Oupsssss cccc'est vrais... désolé !

-Cccccc'est rien ! Dis toi juste d'évité les coléres et les joies trop intensssse. !

-Mon pauvvvvre tu as du bien ssssoufrir ces derniéres aaaannéees !

-Tu l'as dit tu peut pas ssssavoir comme je t'ai maudit dans les lits de l'infirmerie de Poudlard ! Mais le bon coté c'est que grace a toi je suis devenu un trés bon oclumens !

-Ffffaudra q'on vériffffie a l'occasion !

-Chuuut les voila ! Je vais absorbé leurs pouvoirs au fut et a mesure que tu les invoqueras ! T'inquiéte pas jten refielerais un peu .

D'un coup Harry s'enroula tout autour du torse de Voldemort plaçant sa tête sur sa poitrine .

Lorsque les premiers mangemorts arrivérent ils suffoquérent brusquement et tombérent a genoux .

Voldemort regarda son serpent et l'afflux de magie vers eux d'un air impressionné .

Harry soupira doucement de contentement en absorbant la magie et les mangemorts continuérent d'affluer ... Lentement mais surement . Mais Harry ne leur pompais pas toute leur magie ! En effet si l'on prend toute sa magie a un sorcier il meure ! Surtout les sang pur ! Il s'arrétait donc lorsque ceux-ci possédait un pouvoir raisonnable a la même place que les sorcier classique . Harry ricanna intérieurement . Si seulement Dumbledore le voyait ! Enroulé autour du torse de son ennemis transformé en serpent vidant tous les mangemorts de leurs plus grand pouvoirs . Une fois que tout fut fini les mangemorts vire le serpent quitter le torse de Voldemort et prendre l'apparence de Harry Potter . Des cris de rages firent leur apparitions et ils essayérent d'attaqué Harry tous en même temps.

Voldemort faillit crié un avertissement mais fut bluffé quand il vit que Harry avait déjà une barriére de protection autour de lui absorbant l'énergie des attaques ce qui ne faisait que renforcé le bouclier . Il avait constituer la défense magique idéal. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre . Il sourit et dissipa son bouclier quand tous les magemorts furent calmés.

-Vous êtes tranquil maintenant ?

Ils aquiécsérent légérement .

-Hum bien ... je vais laissé la parole a votre "chef" ...

Voldemort se leva alors de son fauteuil et sa jeunesse retrouvé fit reculé tous le monde. Personne n'avait pensé qu'il pouvait être un sorcier comme les autres avant cet instant !

-Désormais Potter est un allié et un dirigeant au même titre que moi même s'il est bien plus puissant qu'aucun de vous le sera jamais .

Des murmurs de protestation apparurent . Et Voldemort appuya sur sa marque pour les rappelé a l'ordre oubliant qu'il était lié a Harry .

Ce dernier se transforma en panthère et feula .

Tout les mangemorts a proximité reculérent devant le magnifique animal .

-Oups pardon Harry j'avais oublié !

Un rugissement retentit et Harry redevint lui même ...

-Ne recommence plus s'il te plait ! Je pourais réelement faire du mal autour de moi dans cet état ...

Les mangemorts étaient stupéfait !

Potter et Voldemort conversait comme s'ils étaient des amis !

-Bien ! Voldemort fit quelques pas . J'ais l'honneur de vous présentez notre nouvel allié ! Harry Potter !

Des machoires tombérent littéralement par terre.

-Oui! Quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était Dumbledore et non pas Voldemort qui avait tué mes parents ... J'ais choisit mon camp fit Harry avec un sourir . Et vous êtes ici chez moi !

D'un claquement de doigt il redonna a la piéce son apparence originel.

-BIENVEUE AU MANOIR POTTER !

Des exclamations de surprise surgirent de toutes part .

-Les chambres sont dans l'aile droite ! Les salle d'entrainement dans l'aile gauche ! Ma chambre est a l'étage . Si besoin est d'un renseignement les elfes de maisons s'en chargeront !

Harry Potter claqua dans ses mains et 10 elfes de maisons surgirent brusquement .

-Préparez le plus de chambres possible nous auront peut être des invités ! Que ceux qui ont besoin d'un foyer s'avancent !

Une 10aines de mangemorts s'avancérent dont un qu'il connaissait trés bien .

-Mr.Malefoy ! Bienvenue chez moi dit t'il avec un sourir ironique . J'espére que loger chez un "sang impur comme vous disiez vous conviendra !

Drago Malefoy car c'est bien de lui que l'on parlait s'avança .

-Potter je vais te ... siffla t'il en sortant sa baguette .

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit il se retrouva empétré dans un filet de magie pur de niveau 7 .

-Ts ts ts ! Malefoy tu devrais apprendre a gardé ton calme ! Ton pére ne te l'a donc jamais appris ?

Harry souris et demanda si quelqu'un souhaitais encore se mesuré a lui .

1 mangemort s'avanca . Bien sur ! Lucius Malefoy !

-Drago je suis désolé mais tu vas peut être perdre ton pére si celui ci ne renonce pas rapidement !

-Jamsi Potter ! Jamais je ne serais a ton service .

Et aussitot Lucius lui lanca le sort de mort .

Harry se laissa touché ce n'était pas la premiére fois qu'il le subissait . Mais sous le regard surpris de tous il se releva sans une égratignure !

-Bien ! maintenant je vais riposté. Pour plus de sureté ... que tous les mangemorts qui veulent vivre reculent a 3 mètre de Lucius!

Prudent tous reculérent . Harry leva ses mains qui s'illuminérent d'une lumiére verte strié d'argenté ...

-Drago ... je te prie de m'excusez sincérement .

Et il jeta son rayon mortel sur Lucius qui heureusement l'évita mais le rayon creusa tout de même un craté de 3 métres de largeur contre 1 de profondeur .

-Ben Lucius ? Tu as des ancétre lapin ? Tu es trés doué pour la fuite tu sais ?

-Ok ok j'abandonne ! Je reconnais que tu es le plus fort !

-Bien !

Mais quand Harry tourna le dos le mangemort lanca son Avada Kedvra .

Harry éclata de rire et demanda brusquement a Voldemort .

-C'est ce sens de l'honneur que tu leurs a appris ?

-Non ... je ne comprend pas leur comportement !

-J'ais le droit de le tué ?

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaite oui !

-Merci beaucoup !

Harry fit un sourire de psychopate a Lucius . Il envoya un sort de contension de niveau 7 tout autour de lui puis lui relanca son sort de mort qu'il avait stocké .

-Au suivant !

Personne ne s'avanca . Dago Malefoy regardait Harry avec respect et crainte .

-Ok ! Maintenant que tout est clair on va parlé du plan pour tuer Dumbledore...

Tous les mangemorts sursautérent brusquement . Harry sorti de la piéce pour retourné dans la salle a manger ou il se servi un verre de vin qu'il savoura en silence.

Harry en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces vagues qui agitait sa vie . Oui plus qu'assez ! Il prit sa cape annonca a Voldemort qu'il sortait et disparut devant lui dans un tourbillon de flammes noires .

Incroyables les pouvoirs que ce garçon a accumulé .

Il était a présent dans l'allée des embrumes ... Il entra dans un magasin d'animeaux de compagnie et regarda le choix qui lui était proposé . Soudain un cris strident fit trembler le magasin . Un cris qui semblait l'avoir appelé .

Il tourna un coin et se retrouva devant la plus belle créature qui lui ait été donné de voir . Il se tenait devant un phénix au plumage rouge et or ... Mais celui ci paraissait en piteux état . Harry tendit la main et l'oiseaux posa sa tête au creux de se paume comme marque de confiance. Harry se rapprocha et lui tendit l'avant bras sur lequel le phénix monta . Il tenta de lissé les plumes dans un geste doux . L'animal leva la tête craintivement vers lui .harry sourit au phénix et brusquement celui ci reprit vit dans un tourbillon de flamme noir . C'est ainsi que dans l'humanité naquit le premier phénix de l'ombre . Il était l'opposé de Fumseck le phénix de Dumbledore . Ses larmes était un poison mortel pour celui qui n'était pas son maitre . Mais lorsque la personne qu'il aimait le plus était blessé c'est son sang a lui qu'il devait versé sur la plaie .

Harry s'approcha du comptoir . Quand l'homme vit qui était dans sa boutique et surtout l'animal qui l'avait choisit il ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun sons ne puisse s'en échappé.

Harry laissa tombé sur le comptoir une bourse pleine de galion et le Phénix se percha rapidement sur son épaule surveillant attentivement les environ pour protéger son maître.

En effet le phénix choisit lui même son compagnon et n'en démord plus ! Une fois qu'il est attaché a quelqun son amour est éternel . Ils étaient également en mesure de rendre leurs maîtres immortels ! Comme l'attestait la soudaine vitalité de Harry .

-Alors...comment vais-je t'appelé mais peut être souhaite tu me le dire ? Attend je vais arranger nos probléme de compréhension .

D'un coup Harry se transforma en phénix également sous l'oeil surprit de son phénix personnel .

-Criiiiiiiiiiiiii (trad : c'est mieux non ?)

-Criaaaaaaaiiiiiiii (trad :oui mais mon nom est flamombre !)

Harry reprit sa forme humaine et Flamombre se repercha sur son épaule . Il était trés fier de son maître en qui il sentait une puissance fénoménale !

Harry prit soudain conscience de son aura trop sombre et verte et pour évité de se faire remarqué la réduisit lentement a la hauteur de celle d'un éléve normal .

Il traversa l'allée des embrûme pour allé au chemin de traverse.

Il marchait d'un pas tranquille lorsqu'il entendit 2 voix crié son prénom .

-HARRYYYYYY !

Il se retourna et vit Ron et Hermionne courant vers lui . Harry les laissa s'approché et caressa doucement une aille de son phénix pour le rassuré .

-Bonjour...

Ron et Hermionne s'arrétérent a 10 pas de Harry en voyant la créature qui était perché sur son épaule et aussi les couleur que Harry arborait.

-Vous désirez quelque chose ? Non parce que j'aimerais allé renouvelé mon stock de potion et ingrédients puis allez boire un coups!

-ON T ACCOMPAGNE !

-Oui il nous faut des expliquations ! Pourquoi as tu quitté poudlard ? Ou habite tu a présent ? Tu suis des cours ailleur ?

-Ola ! Du calme ! Je répondrais a vos questions si je le peut devant un bon verre de vin chez Jean-Pierre !

-Mais mais ! On connait pas ce bar c'est ou ? demanda innocement Hermionne .

-Dans l'allée des embrûmes vous venez ? Il a un vin délicieux qui vient de Corse !

Sur ce Harry partit d'un bon pas vers l'allée des embrumes Ron et Hermionne sur les talons se serrant l'un contre l'autre car ils tremblaient de peur de se retrouvé dans un endroit si sombre .

-Harry...on ne devrait pas être la ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour nous !

-En effet ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous !

Ils arrivérent néanmoins devant chez Jean-Pierre ou Harry s'installa a la meilleur table et commenda une bouteille de vin grand crus.

-A la mienne et a la réapparition de Voldemort ! Fit-il dans un sourir amusé.

Il sortit de sa poche un steack encore saignant qu'il donna a Flamombre .

-Heu Harry fit Hermionne tremblante , C'est quoi cette créature sur ton bras ?

-Oh lui ? C'est Flamombre mon phénix noir ! Il est beaux n'est ce pas fit Harry d'un air affectueux a son "animal" .

Ce dernier releva la tête qu'il frotta doucement contre la joue de Harry .

-Sinon pour répondre a tes questions Hermionne , J'habite au manoir Potter avec plusieurs mangemort et Voldemort en personne et j'y suis trés heureux ! Je n'ais plus besoin de cours car je n'ais plus rien a apprendre a Poudlard ! Et derniére chose ! C'est Dumbledore et non Voldemort qui a tué mes parents ! C'est lui le lanceur de sort impardonnables ! Et c'est lui qui tente d'exterminé les moldus ! Mais je suppose qu'il vous a déjà embrigader et entrainé a lutter contre moi !

Harry s'interrompit avec un grand sourir le temps de les laissés digéré les révélations qu'il venait de leur dire . Il se pencha en arriére en savourant son verre . Il claqua des doigts et un verre en cristal remplaca celui en verre de l'établissement .

-Je préfére vivre dans le luxe voyezvous fit-il sous les regards ébahis de ses nouveaux amis .

Harry ricana .

-Bon c'est pas tout maisje vais devoir allez faire mes achats ! a bientot !

-ATTEND HARRY !

-Hermionne...

-Laisse moi parlé! Je ne peut pas croire que tu croye ca ! Aprés tout Dumbledore s'est conduit comme le grand pére que tu n'as jamais eut !

-Pour m'embrigader et me forcé a combattre Voldemort ! Mais j'en ait assez q'on décide pour moi et d'ailleur je vais vous montrez pourquoi je crois ca !

-Non Harry ! Nous ne te laisserons pas rejoindre les forces du mal ! Ron c'est incroyable mais nous allons devoir le trainer de force !

Harry éclata de rire .

-Si vous croyez pouvoir y arrivé essayez onc mais pas ici ! Dehors pas envie d'impliqué le personnel !

Ils sortirent dans la rue et la Hermionne lanca un sort de contension puissant . Mais a sa grande surprise Harry le trancha avec le revers de sa main comme on chasse un papillon . Soudainement Harry révéla son aura . Hermionne et Ron reculérent précipitament .

-Alors? Vous pensez toujours pouvoir m'enlevez de force? J'ais choisit de ne plus me laissé manipulé et vous devriez faire de même ! Essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de Poudlard ces derniéres années et comparés avec les prédecesseur de Dumbledore ! Interroger les portraits qui se trouvait avant dans son bureau ! Si vous le souhaitez j'ais même des enregistrement de Dumbledore lui même avec Minerva et Severus en train de fomantez leur petite guerre !

Ron et Hermionne s'étaient tus . Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que c'était la vérité !

D'un coup ils virent Harry s'enveloppé de flammes noires et disparaitre. Ce dernier avait transplané chez l'herboriste . Il refaisait son stock quand Dumbledore débarqua .

-Hé bien c'est la journée ! Cher Albus... comment allez vous ? Votre armée avance bien ?

Dumbledore sursauta . Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis...mais peu importe il était la maintenant...que ? son armée? comment ce morveux était t-il au courent?

-ca va bien Harry...

-tss tss tss ! Comme vous me parlez familiérement ! Je ne suis plus votre Harry mais le fils de Voldemort ce qui fait de moi le prince des ténébres ! Ne me parlez pas comme cela je vous pris !

Soudain le regard de Dumbledore se posa sur Flamombre .

Nom de nom ! Comment ce gamin a t-il apprivoisé un Phénix ? Avec Fumseck et moi cela a pris des années ! mais que ? 

D'un seul coup le phénix de l'ombre s'envola de l'épaule de Harry pour donné un coup de griffe sur la joue de Dumbledore puis retourna se posé sur l'épaule de Harry .

-Hé bien hé bien hé bien ! A ce que je vois il a voulut vous laissez un souvenir ! Je serais vous je prendrais rapidement un antidote a son poison !

Harry éclata de rire ! posa 3 gallion sur le comptoir et transplana a son manoire . Il laissa son phénix s'envola en direction du plafond du manoire .Harry sourit et alla au sous sol ranger ses aquisitions .

Quand il remonta Flamombre l'attendait sur une marche et revint se posté sur son épaule.

Chapitre 3:

Le lendemain Harry traina un peu au lit puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuné dans son salon privé mais lorsqu'il arriva Voldemort était déjà assis dans le siége en face de lui en train de beurrer une tartine .

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour !

Harry avait revétu une chemise vert émeraude et un pantalon noire. Ses cheveux était lissé en une queue de chevale basse .

Il s'assi a table et claqua des doigts pour ammené a lui la confiture a l'autre bout de la table.

-J'ais... entendu parlé d'une rencontre entre toi et tes anciens amis...

-Ah oui ! Dans l'allée des embrumes hier soir ...

-On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé?

-Oh! Et bien on a discuté .. ensuite ca a dégénéré si l'on puis dire ! Je leurs montraient en quoi ils étaient manipulés fournit des preuves et ils n'ont pas acceptés la vérité...

- C'est vraiment triste...

-oui...quoiqu'il en soit ... Nous tueront Dumbledore ce soir . C'est la pleine lune je suis doué de toutes mes capacités magiques.. Poudlard ne m'a pas encore interdit l'entrée...Bien ! Je vais faire quelques préparatifs...

Voldemort était soufflé. Comment un si jeune garçon pouvait-il se résigner a tuer et froidement en plus ?

-Harry...! Voldemort rappela son interlocuteur qui fit demi-tour.

-Oui?

-Harry s'il te plait je te considére comme mon fils malgrés toutes les batailles que nous avons eut ! Cette cicatrice que tu porte sur le front a cause de mes pouvoirs montre notre liens ! Je tiens a toi Harry même si tu ne le crois peut être pas! Reviens vivant s'il te plait tu trouveras toujours quelqun pour te soutenir de notre coté . Que ce soit mangemorts ou auror , chacun lutte pour ce qui lui parait juste tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir d'avoir obéis aveuglément a Dumbledore toutes ces années...

-...Harry était muet c'était la premiére fois que quelqun lui disait quelque chose capable de le retenir de tuer celui qu'il voulait abattre...

-Harry?

-Merci... Et Harry se jeta dans les bras de celui qui le considérais comme son fils.

Il n'avait pas eut d'étreintes comme celle ci... jamais ! C'était la premiére fois q'on le serrais dans des bras avec affection . Dumbledore n'avait jamais eut envers lui un acte si personnel. Des belles paroles voila tout ce qu'il lui donné.

Il rendit l'étreinte avec bohneur .

Soudain ses yeux devinrent rouge a part entiére tel ceux du seigneur des ténébres. Il venait d'hériter de ses pouvoirs pleinement en plus de ceux qu'ils possédaient par lui même. Le liens qui s'était tissé en un instant avec Voldemort était tellement vrais qu'il était réelement devenu son fils.

-Ok papa ! J'y vais rapidement !

Harry enfila une cape et sortis . Plus personne ne le vit de la journée . A la tombée de la nuit il revint et partit prendre une cape noir encapuchonnée pour pouvoir se fondre dans l'ombre .

Voldemort le regardait se préparait . Harry prenait divers poignards qu'il glissait dans des poches insoupçonnées. Puis avec stupeur il vit Harry avalée une potion et sa vitesse fut doublée pour 48h .

-Je suis prét.

C'était une constatation et sa voix froide mélée de rage contenu fit trembler tous les mangemorts présent .

Il se dirigea vers son nouveau blais qu'il avait commandé. Il s'agissait d'un éclair des ténébres.

-Mieux vaut y aller par la voix des airs avait-il dit . C'est par la terre que Dumbledore s'attendrait a les voirs venir .

Qulques minutes plus tard Harry et Voldemort s'envolérent enssemble vers le chateaux. Ils filaient tellement vite que personne ne pouvait les suivre des yeux . Une demi-heure plus tard ils attérirent dans le parc de Poudlard et s'avancérent vers l'entrée principale que Harry ouvrit sans probléme puis vers la cheminée.

BUREAU DE DUMBLEDORE ! 

Ils se retrouvérent dans l'antre du durecteur .

-Harry! Je t'attendais ! Qui est ton ami ?

Dumbledore avait adopté son air insoucian et il voulais réelement croire que Harry revenait ce n'était pas possible que son petit fils ait trahis son armée et ses amis .

Harry dont le visage était caché dans l'ombre de sa cape enleva la capuche et révéla ses yeux rouges. Dumbledore recula rapidement.

Non ! C'est pas possible ! pas 2 seigneur des ténébres! Nous sommes perdus ! 

Harry lanca un sort de contension de niveau 10 rapidement sur Dumbledore avant qu'il ne puisse prévenir quelqu'un .

-Alors... cher directeur ... je vais vous posez une quuestion et vous répondrez...

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec hésitation .Il était conscient que sa vie se jouais a présent .

-Est ce vous qui avez tué mes parents?

Dumbledore resta bouche bée .

Comment ce gamin avait t'il appris la vérité?

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement mais sentit brusquement une douleur dans son bras.

Il les rouvrit rapidement affolé.

Harry avait tendu la main vers son bras et le tordais par pure magie.

-Répondez s'il vous plait...

-Je ... heu... oui c'est moi qui ait tué tes parents... mais c'était pour évitez que tu te retrouve du coté de l'ombre car Voldemort voulait te prendre dans son armée de mangemorts! On ne pouvait pas te laissé rejoindre ses rangs tu comprend?

L'expliquation était boiteuse .

Soudain Dumbledore regarda la 2éme silhouette encapuchonée il avait comme un doute.

Voldemort abaissa sa capuche et s'approcha de Harry .

Dumbledore s'écria : Attention Harry il est dérriére toi ...

Mais il fut bluffé quand le bras de Voldemort se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry en signe de réconfort et lui sourir .

Et lorsque Harry lui sourit en retour ce sourir heureux qui ne lui avait jamais été accordé il sut que sa derniére heure était venue .

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et brusquement Hermionne et Ron débarquérent dans le bureau. Ils avaient été informé par un tableau de l'événements et n'avaient pas voulut y croire . Mais quand il se retrouvérent devant Dumbledore a genoux devant Harry et Voldemort ils surent que c'était la vérité...

Personne n'aurait put faire agenouillé Dumbledore sans l'aide de la vérité !

Puis ils tournérent leurs yeux vers Harry et virent ses yeux rouges et la présence du seigneur des ténébres a ses cotés .

-Venez venez ! Vous allez entendre la vérité de la bouche même de celui qui vous a entrainé pendant 7 ans ! Oh ! ce qui me fait penser cher Albus que je doit vous donnez un petit cadeaux avant de partir ! FUMSECK !

A son nom le phénix vint se perché sur le bras de Harry .

-Hé oui il ne vous a jamais été fidéle ! Comment un phénix peut-il apprécié un être fourbe et menteur ?

A ces mots Fumseck s'approcha de Dumbledore et lui lacera le visage d'une de ses griffes avant de revenir se perché sur le bras de Harry Potter qui arborait un sourir satisfait .

-Bien ! Maintenant que tout ceci est fait et dit ... je pense qu'il est plus que temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Aprés tout je ne suis pas venus ici pour rien mais bien pour vous tuer dumbledore ! Vous avez été mon liens avec Merlin et je vous en remercie grace a vous j'ais aquit les pouvoirs de Merlin pour pouvoir vous éliminez ! Car bien sur vous ne savez pas que vous êtes son petit fils ? Vous n'avez pas héritez de ses pouvoirs car de son avis vous n'aviez pas la franchise ! Malgrés tout a votre naissance il ne vous a pas privé de vos dons ! Il devait pensé qu'a la naissance tout bambin est innocent et peut choisir le bien ou le mal ! Ce qui est vrais d'ailleur merci pour lui ! Néanmoins vous aviez une forte probabilité de choisir la mauvaise voix ! Tout vos prédecesseur de Poudlard pourront en témoignez ainsi que les fantomes qui sont jugé témoins recevable lors d'un procés . Et maintenant je vais vous dire adieux et vous lancez un sort de ma confection meilleur que l'avada kedavra et l'impérium ! Il s'agit d'une anihilation de volonté! Nous allons bien rire par la suite !

A la fin de son discour Harry fit apparaitre sa baguette pour pouvoir lancé un sort plus complexe . De l'encre s'échapa du bout de sa baguette et il traca un cercle vert au sl tout autour de Dumbledore toujours attaché par un liens. Il psalmodia quelque mots puis rangea a nouveau sa baguette dans sa manche . Brusquement il s'accroupit devant le cercle et posa ses mains dessus selon une position bizarre . Le cercle se mit a briller et d'un seul coup tout fut terminé ! Enfin presque il faudrait pour cela arrété les professeur des maisons mais a coup sur ceux-ci serait déjà repartis pour une nouvelle destination en apprenant ce qui état arrivé a Dumbledore .

Harry par la suite prit ses pouvoirs et en donna la moitié a Voldemort...

Ils retournérent alors rapidement chez eux .

Quelques temps plus tard la sonnerie magique de sa demeure résonnait . C'était par esprit et 2 personne transplanérent chez lui .

Harry se transforma rapidement en panthére et feula a la vue des nouveaux arrivants . Personne n'avai le droit de pénétré ainsi chez lui .

Il lanca 2 sort pour plaqué ses visiteurs au mur .

Il se retransforma en humain et les regarda . C'est alors qu'il reconnut Ron et Hermionne .

-Oh! C'est vous...Je n'avais pas reconnus votre odeur désolé...Personne n'a le droit d'entrer ainsi dans ma demeure ! Surtout depuis que voldemort mon pére et ses mangemorts ont élus domicile ici. Que me voulez vous ?

-Nous excusez Har... prince des ténébres ... Nous avons été manipulés !

-Plus rien a foutre maintenant ! Dites moi si vous vous joignez a vous ou non !

-OUi Harry on se joins a toi !

-Trés bien! Tendez vos bras gauche !

Harry s'approcha . Une langue de serpent jaillis soudain de sa bouche et toucha les 2 avant bras de ses anciens amis . Alors se forma la marque des ténébres que tout mangemort doit porter .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain Harry traina un peu au lit puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuné dans son salon privé mais lorsqu'il arriva Voldemort était déjà assis dans le siége en face de lui en train de beurrer une tartine .

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour !

Harry avait revétu une chemise vert émeraude et un pantalon noire. Ses cheveux était lissé en une queue de chevale basse .

Il s'assi a table et claqua des doigts pour ammené a lui la confiture a l'autre bout de la table.

-J'ais... entendu parlé d'une rencontre entre toi et tes anciens amis...

-Ah oui ! Dans l'allée des embrumes hier soir ...

-On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé?

-Oh! Et bien on a discuté .. ensuite ca a dégénéré si l'on puis dire ! Je leurs montraient en quoi ils étaient manipulés fournit des preuves et ils n'ont pas acceptés la vérité...

- C'est vraiment triste...

-oui...quoiqu'il en soit ... Nous tueront Dumbledore ce soir . C'est la pleine lune je suis doué de toutes mes capacités magiques.. Poudlard ne m'a pas encore interdit l'entrée...Bien ! Je vais faire quelques préparatifs...

Voldemort était soufflé. Comment un si jeune garçon pouvait-il se résigner a tuer et froidement en plus ?

-Harry...! Voldemort rappela son interlocuteur qui fit demi-tour.

-Oui?

-Harry s'il te plait je te considére comme mon fils malgrés toutes les batailles que nous avons eut ! Cette cicatrice que tu porte sur le front a cause de mes pouvoirs montre notre liens ! Je tiens a toi Harry même si tu ne le crois peut être pas! Reviens vivant s'il te plait tu trouveras toujours quelqun pour te soutenir de notre coté . Que ce soit mangemorts ou auror , chacun lutte pour ce qui lui parait juste tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir d'avoir obéis aveuglément a Dumbledore toutes ces années...

-...Harry était muet c'était la premiére fois que quelqun lui disait quelque chose capable de le retenir de tuer celui qu'il voulait abattre...

-Harry?

-Merci... Et Harry se jeta dans les bras de celui qui le considérais comme son fils.

Il n'avait pas eut d'étreintes comme celle ci... jamais ! C'était la premiére fois q'on le serrais dans des bras avec affection . Dumbledore n'avait jamais eut envers lui un acte si personnel. Des belles paroles voila tout ce qu'il lui donné.

Il rendit l'étreinte avec bohneur .

Soudain ses yeux devinrent rouge a part entiére tel ceux du seigneur des ténébres. Il venait d'hériter de ses pouvoirs pleinement en plus de ceux qu'ils possédaient par lui même. Le liens qui s'était tissé en un instant avec Voldemort était tellement vrais qu'il était réelement devenu son fils.

-Ok papa ! J'y vais rapidement !

Harry enfila une cape et sortis . Plus personne ne le vit de la journée . A la tombée de la nuit il revint et partit prendre une cape noir encapuchonnée pour pouvoir se fondre dans l'ombre .

Voldemort le regardait se préparait . Harry prenait divers poignards qu'il glissait dans des poches insoupçonnées. Puis avec stupeur il vit Harry avalée une potion et sa vitesse fut doublée pour 48h .

-Je suis prét.

C'était une constatation et sa voix froide mélée de rage contenu fit trembler tous les mangemorts présent .

Il se dirigea vers son nouveau blais qu'il avait commandé. Il s'agissait d'un éclair des ténébres.

-Mieux vaut y aller par la voix des airs avait-il dit . C'est par la terre que Dumbledore s'attendrait a les voirs venir .

Qulques minutes plus tard Harry et Voldemort s'envolérent enssemble vers le chateaux. Ils filaient tellement vite que personne ne pouvait les suivre des yeux . Une demi-heure plus tard ils attérirent dans le parc de Poudlard et s'avancérent vers l'entrée principale que Harry ouvrit sans probléme puis vers la cheminée.

BUREAU DE DUMBLEDORE ! 

Ils se retrouvérent dans l'antre du durecteur .

-Harry! Je t'attendais ! Qui est ton ami ?

Dumbledore avait adopté son air insoucian et il voulais réelement croire que Harry revenait ce n'était pas possible que son petit fils ait trahis son armée et ses amis .

Harry dont le visage était caché dans l'ombre de sa cape enleva la capuche et révéla ses yeux rouges. Dumbledore recula rapidement.

Non ! C'est pas possible ! pas 2 seigneur des ténébres! Nous sommes perdus ! 

Harry lanca un sort de contension de niveau 10 rapidement sur Dumbledore avant qu'il ne puisse prévenir quelqu'un .

-Alors... cher directeur ... je vais vous posez une quuestion et vous répondrez...

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec hésitation .Il était conscient que sa vie se jouais a présent .

-Est ce vous qui avez tué mes parents?

Dumbledore resta bouche bée .

Comment ce gamin avait t'il appris la vérité?

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement mais sentit brusquement une douleur dans son bras.

Il les rouvrit rapidement affolé.

Harry avait tendu la main vers son bras et le tordais par pure magie.

-Répondez s'il vous plait...

-Je ... heu... oui c'est moi qui ait tué tes parents... mais c'était pour évitez que tu te retrouve du coté de l'ombre car Voldemort voulait te prendre dans son armée de mangemorts! On ne pouvait pas te laissé rejoindre ses rangs tu comprend?

L'expliquation était boiteuse .

Soudain Dumbledore regarda la 2éme silhouette encapuchonée il avait comme un doute.

Voldemort abaissa sa capuche et s'approcha de Harry .

Dumbledore s'écria : Attention Harry il est dérriére toi ...

Mais il fut bluffé quand le bras de Voldemort se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry en signe de réconfort et lui sourir .

Et lorsque Harry lui sourit en retour ce sourir heureux qui ne lui avait jamais été accordé il sut que sa derniére heure était venue .

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et brusquement Hermionne et Ron débarquérent dans le bureau. Ils avaient été informé par un tableau de l'événements et n'avaient pas voulut y croire . Mais quand il se retrouvérent devant Dumbledore a genoux devant Harry et Voldemort ils surent que c'était la vérité...

Personne n'aurait put faire agenouillé Dumbledore sans l'aide de la vérité !

Puis ils tournérent leurs yeux vers Harry et virent ses yeux rouges et la présence du seigneur des ténébres a ses cotés .

-Venez venez ! Vous allez entendre la vérité de la bouche même de celui qui vous a entrainé pendant 7 ans ! Oh ! ce qui me fait penser cher Albus que je doit vous donnez un petit cadeaux avant de partir ! FUMSECK !

A son nom le phénix vint se perché sur le bras de Harry .

-Hé oui il ne vous a jamais été fidéle ! Comment un phénix peut-il apprécié un être fourbe et menteur ?

A ces mots Fumseck s'approcha de Dumbledore et lui lacera le visage d'une de ses griffes avant de revenir se perché sur le bras de Harry Potter qui arborait un sourir satisfait .

-Bien ! Maintenant que tout ceci est fait et dit ... je pense qu'il est plus que temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Aprés tout je ne suis pas venus ici pour rien mais bien pour vous tuer dumbledore ! Vous avez été mon liens avec Merlin et je vous en remercie grace a vous j'ais aquit les pouvoirs de Merlin pour pouvoir vous éliminez ! Car bien sur vous ne savez pas que vous êtes son petit fils ? Vous n'avez pas héritez de ses pouvoirs car de son avis vous n'aviez pas la franchise ! Malgrés tout a votre naissance il ne vous a pas privé de vos dons ! Il devait pensé qu'a la naissance tout bambin est innocent et peut choisir le bien ou le mal ! Ce qui est vrais d'ailleur merci pour lui ! Néanmoins vous aviez une forte probabilité de choisir la mauvaise voix ! Tout vos prédecesseur de Poudlard pourront en témoignez ainsi que les fantomes qui sont jugé témoins recevable lors d'un procés . Et maintenant je vais vous dire adieux et vous lancez un sort de ma confection meilleur que l'avada kedavra et l'impérium ! Il s'agit d'une anihilation de volonté! Nous allons bien rire par la suite !

A la fin de son discour Harry fit apparaitre sa baguette pour pouvoir lancé un sort plus complexe . De l'encre s'échapa du bout de sa baguette et il traca un cercle vert au sl tout autour de Dumbledore toujours attaché par un liens. Il psalmodia quelque mots puis rangea a nouveau sa baguette dans sa manche . Brusquement il s'accroupit devant le cercle et posa ses mains dessus selon une position bizarre . Le cercle se mit a briller et d'un seul coup tout fut terminé ! Enfin presque il faudrait pour cela arrété les professeur des maisons mais a coup sur ceux-ci serait déjà repartis pour une nouvelle destination en apprenant ce qui état arrivé a Dumbledore .

Harry par la suite prit ses pouvoirs et en donna la moitié a Voldemort...

Ils retournérent alors rapidement chez eux .

Quelques temps plus tard la sonnerie magique de sa demeure résonnait . C'était par esprit et 2 personne transplanérent chez lui .

Harry se transforma rapidement en panthére et feula a la vue des nouveaux arrivants . Personne n'avai le droit de pénétré ainsi chez lui .

Il lanca 2 sort pour plaqué ses visiteurs au mur .

Il se retransforma en humain et les regarda . C'est alors qu'il reconnut Ron et Hermionne .

-Oh! C'est vous...Je n'avais pas reconnus votre odeur désolé...Personne n'a le droit d'entrer ainsi dans ma demeure ! Surtout depuis que voldemort mon pére et ses mangemorts ont élus domicile ici. Que me voulez vous ?

-Nous excusez Har... prince des ténébres ... Nous avons été manipulés !

-Plus rien a foutre maintenant ! Dites moi si vous vous joignez a vous ou non !

-OUi Harry on se joins a toi !

-Trés bien! Tendez vos bras gauche !

Harry s'approcha . Une langue de serpent jaillis soudain de sa bouche et toucha les 2 avant bras de ses anciens amis . Alors se forma la marque des ténébres que tout mangemort doit porter .


End file.
